A hero is born
by Haleox
Summary: What would happen if video games, became reality? What if, there was no way back....


* * *

A hero is born - A Kingdom Hearts fan fiction 

By: Haleox

Authors' notes: Hey people, I'm Haleox, and well, this would be my first story that I've ever written for the public. I've been a big fan of Writting stories for a while. Also, I've also been in love with video games since as far back as I can remember. So put the two together and you got yourself an awesome combination;) So ya, this is my first story, if it sucks, I'm really sorry :(

This fan fiction is dedicated to all my friends, family, and my best friends. And also the people who inspired me to write, would also be famous authors and game dev's. So without further ado, I present to you, my story; A hero is born :)

* * *

Chapter One: Discovery

This story begins in a room, actually a messy room. And to boot it's my room, heh heh. Anyway, that aside, I'm Daniel, Daniel Craw. Ya I know my last name sounds like Claw, and I get teased a lot for it ;), but I don't really care, I know my friends are just playing around. Ok that said, I'll tell you what's happened so far, and why I'm here in my room. Well, apparently my parents have gone away on a business trip and won't be back for at least two weeks (yeah, brutal, I know cries), and on top of that my little brother has gone away for the weekend for a sleep over at his friend's house.

So it was then last night when I decided, "Hey why not play Kingdom Hearts . . . again, just to ya know brush up on the ol' skills" Bad move, why you ask? Well, apparently when I popped the CD into my PS2, I forgot to check if it was clean (doh) and it kept on giving me "disc read error." Sure enough, when I went to flip open the PS2, the CD did have a big scratch on it! Furious I put the CD back into it's case, and give up for now. I was so angry actually that I gave the PS2 a hard kick, but not so hard as to damage it, just a mild kick, heh heh. Now it's been two hours since I last tried to play and I think now I'm gonna try it one more time.

But just as I'm about to put it in the case, a familiar voice is heard in my ears. "Dan, are you ready for our date?" Oh crap, it was Hailie Browns, my girlfriend. I guess I was so wound up with the game that, 1) I forgot about the date, and 2) I forgot to lock the door (in case it wasn't just Hailie that showed up, heh heh, joke).

Hailie Browns, was a decent height, 5'4, brown hair with hints of red streaks, freckles on her skin, aqua green eyes, and a heart of gold. All in all, she was a wonderful person, and that's why I love her. "I'll be down in a sec Hailie. Just have to beat this boss." Ouch! What was I saying, shut up Dan, don't say that, then she'd be ticked off and would come unhook the system or worse.

"WHAT! You're playing those stupid games AGAIN" She was fuming! She marched/ran up the stairs as quick as possible and when she arrived to my room, well you can just guess what she did next wince, she kept kicking my PS2 until it was all smashed up, even with the game still in it. That's when it happened, reality started to change . . .

It seemed that when Hailie busted up my PS2, with K. still inside, it must've changed the look of reality. Because my room, no wait, that's not right, My whole neighbourhood was turning into a big island, just like in Kingdom hearts. Palm trees began sprouting everywhere, a beach was formed which was surrounded by an ocean of water. Tree houses began to take shape, as well as docks, and boats.

The Island it seemed was complete. Reality had changed, so maybe the people changed too. Sure enough, they did. Hailie was now wearing pink boots, a red hat, a robe which appeared to be formed of three colours, white/black/red. She also now wore a necklace with a pink heart on it. As for me, I now wore big black shoes, a red vest, blued jeans, a trinket of some sort on my right ear which had been pierced for ages. And finally I also had a necklace, it had the appearance of what seemed a snake eating another snake, and dangling down from it hung a crown of some sort, it looked like a cross between a crown a key actually. I don't why that is.

"Well, this is just wonderful . . . " I said sarcastically, as I glared at Hailie.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!" Hailie was definitely freaked by all this, and was not in her comfort zone at the moment.

"Relax, I think I have an answer to that question" The truth was I wasn't sure she'd believe me, but I just had to try . . .

"Ok it seemed, when you mutilated my PS2 to a pulp, when it still had my scratched up Kingdom Hearts CD in it, it must've created a reality distortion causing Kingdom Hearts to be reality. That's the only logical explanation that I have so far. I was surprised even for myself, I didn't even think I was that smart, but I guess I was.

Overwhelmed with all of this, Hailie did the only sensible thing, she fainted. And it was then that I decided that I'll let her figure this out on her own, of course I will guide her and whatnot.

Still, I wonder if I'll encounter Sora and the gang...I guess only time will tell :)

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the first of what I hope will blossom into a superb story. 

Please R&R so that I can make another chapter, and whatnot

- Haleox


End file.
